


Popsicles

by Florian_Gray



Series: Tumblr [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Awkward Flirting, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Flirting, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Popsicles, Soft Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Gavin thinks he hears two androids doing a certain something in the break room. Boy was he wrong, but it ends well for him even still.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719649
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	Popsicles

"No, you lick it, last longer that way." Connor sighed. Gavin paused, unsure if he should go into the break room or turn around.

"I like it this way," Nines says. Gavin stares down into his empty mug. He was going to get more coffee. He really doubted that they were actually doing what it sounded like, but there was always the possibility.

"Don't bite it! That's painful, and not just to watch." Then he hurt the very sound of distress. He couldn't decide if he wanted to watch this or not. Sure he definitely would love for this to happen, but he'd like to be a part of it.

"No, suck on it, watch," Connor said then the very obvious sound of someone sucking on something started. If it was what it sounded like that meant Nines didn't know how to… do that. It was actually pretty amusing. It made some sense that he'd go to Connor first.

But the break room? At least find an empty office or even the bathroom. Anyone could walk into the break room and see exactly what they were doing.

Fuck it. He rounded the corner ready to see at least one of them with their pants down. He always did wonder if they were like Ken dolls down there. It wasn't like he had any experience with androids in that way. He hadn't even thought of androids in that way until these two showed up.

What he saw instead made him burst into laughter. The two most advanced androids were standing in the break room eating popsicles. He knew Cyberlife had been coming out with new android food, but this was great.

It was such a human thing to argue over how to eat a popsicle. The two glanced up when he laughed, Connor still sucking on the popsicle like his life depended on it. His eyes went wide and he slowly pulled it out. And fuck if that didn't do things to him.

"Gavin, how do you eat a popsicle?" Connor asks his lips and tongue tinged blue.

He hesitated only for a second before smirking. "Sometimes I eat them two at a time. I sometimes even see how far I can go."

Connor's face scrunches up in thought, while Nines gives him 'the look' as he dubbed it. Meaning he was being a dumbass and Nines knew it.

Nines glances at Connor and his LED spins yellow. Stupid androids and their stupid ability to speak telepathically. It seems Nines explains things as Connor's eyes go wide and cheeks turn blue.

He quickly looks to Gavin then away. He has to admit, he's incredibly adorable, even more so now that he was deviant. The revolution had been some time ago but it still seemed so many things were new to him.

"T-two?" Connor asks. He can see Nines holding in a smirk. It seemed Nines found Connor just as adorable. Did… had Nines done this on purpose? He couldn't blame him, he too would like to see Connor eat a popsicle.

Gavin hums and leans against the wall. "Yep," he pops the p.

"Oh," Connor breathes out. It was so easy to fluster Connor, but you could very rarely see Nines' emotions even though he was deviant too.

"I could always show you, both of you." Gavin tilts his head. Nines' face does something weird, but not bad. Maybe this is what he looks like flustered.

Connor gets impossibly bluer. "I wouldn't be opposed. Nines?" He turns to look up at him, the popsicle melting and dripping into his hand. He doesn't seem to think, just brings his hand up and licks it while staring at Nines.

Nines' face definitely has a hint of blue to it now. Is it narcissism to be turned on by someone that looks almost exactly the same as you? Whatever, they were both hot and if they thought each other was hot too, well they weren't wrong.

"I'm not opposed either. Gavin, I'm sure we can talk about this later? We should get back to work." Oh, no way in hell.

"I was thinking, there's an empty office. I think we all need some de-stressing don't you?" Nines and Connor glanced at each other, coming to a silent agreement.

They both give him a nod, and his grin goes even wider. "Finish those popsicles, and follow me."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
